


The Dragon Shepherd

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobinweek2020 and it's still all Chrom/Grima [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Festivals, Fluff, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: The fell dragon watches in mild disgust and much amusement as the Exalt of Ylisse shoves an entire funnel cake into his mouth.[Chrobin Week 2020: Day 7 - Prompt: Reincarnation]
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobinweek2020 and it's still all Chrom/Grima [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978069
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	The Dragon Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an extreme introvert, but I have to admit... I kinda miss going to little festival/fair-like events...
> 
> So anyway, happy last day of Chrobin Week! Although chrobin itself is really eternal...

The fell dragon watches in mild disgust and much amusement as the Exalt of Ylisse shoves an entire funnel cake into his mouth.

Except that Chrom isn’t Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse. He’s a normal college student who just happens to be named after the hero of old… That he also happens to be said hero’s reincarnation is just a fun little easter egg.

And Robin isn’t actually the fell dragon, either. They gave up that power a lifetime ago, when they lived as Reflet, the greatest tactician in Ylissean history.

Memory is such a funny thing. Last time, Robin didn’t have enough of it. This time, they have too much. Ever since childhood they’ve had the memories of their other lives swirling around in their brain. Some were of joy, a lot were of pain, but the absolute best were of their family. Chrom… Lucina and Morgan… Robin knew they had to find them again.

And they did. Or, well, they found one of them. The kids will have to wait a little longer.

“Robin, let’s go over there.” Chrom points towards a colorful sign challenging visitors to test their strength. “Bet I can win you something?”

“I’m not going to bet,” Robin says. “That implies a gamble. But I already know you can do it.”

Rolling their eyes, they take a bite of the turkey leg that they, unlike Chrom, do not intend to finish in a single mouthful. It’s just a shame the fair doesn’t serve bear meat. Now _that_ would have been a treat.

Chrom does in fact win the ridiculous game. Handily. He may not be a military leader anymore, but he’s still the kind of guy who can accidentally snap a tennis racket in half.

“Alright, my love, what do you want?” he asks, gesturing towards the shelf of prizes.

There is a wide variety of stuffed animals available, but there’s something a bit wrong with each of them—a cat with bulging eyes, a pig with a dog’s tail (or a dog with a pig’s snout?), and the like. Chrom seems to be gravitating towards a dragon with a snarling expression…

But no, Chrom’s the one who likes dragons. Robin finds them incredibly overrated.

“Give me the sheep,” they say. It almost looks more like cotton candy than an animal given that its untameable pelt is an unnatural shade of blue. But… “It reminds me of you.”

“Er…” Chrom holds the toy in his hands. “I don’t know how I feel about that…”

Robin laughs and does not elaborate.

“Now it’s my turn,” they say. “Never let it be said that I don’t provide for my boyfriend.”

“When has anyone ever—”

Robin tunes him out so they can focus on the game. They do not “cheat,” technically speaking. Their magical strength is still their strength. It isn’t their fault that technology has so surpassed magic in popularity that people now remember the latter only for combat and sport.

“Here, Chrom.” Robin throws him the dragon he’d been eyeing. “Take Grima and stop looking so forlorn.”

“G-Grima?” Chrom splutters. “You’re naming my dragon after the FELL dragon?”

“Yes,” Robin says. “And you’d better take good care of them or else they’ll get upset and destroy the world.”

It’s only funny because it can’t happen anymore. Robin would never want to, having seen humanity’s capacity for good. The evil is still there, even thousands and thousands of years after the fell dragon first rose to infamy… It’s just that the good is worth fighting for.

But Chrom doesn’t know the full truth. History does not burden his mind, even though it has shaped his soul… Though perhaps in some other life he will again remember.

For now, he is perfect as-is.

“My Grima won’t do that,” Chrom says, cradling the stuffed animal to his chest. “My Grima will stay home and… Er, well…”

“Tend sheep,” Robin says, tucking their ball of fluff between Chrom’s arm and the dragon’s neck.

“Okay.” Chrom laughs. “My Grima will stay home and protect their sheep from other, eviler dragons and all kinds of threats.”

“Yes, that sounds about right,” Robin says. They laugh, too. “Living the good life, the both of them.”

They hook an arm around Chrom’s elbow.

“Like us,” they say.

“Robin…” Chrom smiles. “That’s sweet… But, er… Please tell me you don’t think of me as a sheep. I don’t really want to be a sheep. They seem kind of unfortunately-designed.”

“You can be the dragon,” Robin says. “It’s probably for the best if you are.”

“And what does THAT mean?” Chrom half-laughs, half-groans.

“It means, mister shepherd,” Robin grins, “that you had better keep your eyes on me.”

“Ah, well then…” Chrom brushes a kiss across their hair. “No need to worry about that.”


End file.
